Silences by KevinBlu(Translated)
by HALODSDESTINYTRANS
Summary: Silences by KevinBlu:Silences ... what are for us?(Check out original KevinBlu story)


Silences by KevinBlu

"What ... is silence, Pearl?" She nods, not looking away from the sunset. She loves for some reason, I prefer the night. I like stars, they are relaxing. But the heat of his body against mine Perla, feeling his wings brushing against mine, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest when breathing, those deep green eyes ... the stars do not compare to that. Just sit here next to her at the door of our nest is enough to concern all be forgotten

Well, almost all ...

The question is simple ... or at least it should be.

Silence is the absolute absence of sound, almost impossible to achieve in nature that we all know, possible only with the help of humans and their creations.

I know that's not the answer you want Pearl.

She is not interested in science, and my either.

Honestly, I can not answer. Under the eyes and try to think. They do not have time, though. Perla just close my eyes, I say it's okay, I should not answer. I look at her, smile and change the subject.

That's a lie, I know. Not good, not good.

She needs this answer for some reason that even I do not know.

That does not matter

She needs it, I think you need to know is silence. That is, for me, the silence.

"It's a time to reflect," I finally replied "When you allow yourself to think about what you've done and said if it was good or not and what you do and say in the future" Continuous.

She turns her head, raises an "eyebrow" and laughs a little, covering the peak with his wing.

"I knew you'd say that"

Of course you knew, Pearl. You know me too well, I'm an open book before you.

I would like to know you so well ...

Still smiling, arrecuesta her head against my neck and started nibbling my feathers. She likes to play with my feathers, especially spruce and get my wings. I appreciate that, because I'm not particularly good at doing it.

She seems satisfied ... I, on the other hand ...

"Pearl ...?"

"Hmm?" Murmurs. His warm breath tickling my skin to rub against.

"What ... what is silence?" I ask. She opens her eyes suddenly and calmly raises his head, his eyes being the same level as mine. She even smiles, but is not as warm as before smiling, "What is silence to you?" She sighs.

"It depends ..."

No ... it's just the kind of answer I expected.

"It depends?"

"It depends" Repeat and smiles, returning to rest his head on my neck.

It would be very easy to leave it there. Ignore it and move on. Obviously the answer bothers you, it would be more logical and intelligent.

No matter what other birds say, I'm not a smart bird.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends if that silence is alone or in company and who is this company"

"I must admit ..." I say smiling, rubbing my head against hers "That I'm a bit more confused than before"

She laughs.

I would not give to hear that sound all day.

"Yeah ... well I suppose you'd say that"

Of course you did.

"I figured you'd say that too, but ..." Continuous, and she stops smiling "Even you do not answer me. Depends on what?" Again sighs and closes his eyes "And please be more specific this time"

His eyes are now fixed on the horizon, I can barely make her green.

"Many birds believe things about me ... say things to my" begins speaking in a tone that I find difficult to explain, "That I'm wild ... I do things fast ... I'm free ... I do not stop for nothing" Hate? Fear? "I guess I will have given reasons at some point, but ..." Insecurity? Shame? "Truth, Blu, is that I'm afraid ..."

"M-scared? What you're afraid?"

"To become what the birds believe that I'm ..."

"That did not happen," The wrap my wings and I offer understanding, the only thing you need "And even if it did, I would not mind.'ll Continue, whatever, wherever you go" Surreptitiously, dried a tear did not know that had before nodding.

"Part of it is true what they say. Likes to live fast and free. Much of my life is based on that. But I also like to stop, watch life go, be quiet ... quiet"

"I think I begin to understand ..." I tell him honestly.

"I am delighted that I like silence, because that gives me an excuse to stop ... and this is where the part of ' /who/starts /with/'my explanation "takes a pause, closes his eyes, sighs, opens his eyes" I like being chained ... "

"Mmmm ..." She smiled.

"Q-you What's wrong?" Although I can not see it well, I can swear that is raising an eyebrow in confusion. I just laughed.

"I did not know you were the type with fetishes. Pleases me think ..."

"Shut Blu, I'm serious" Her voice is annoying, his smile betrays. Maybe you should see if I can get chains? "I meant that I like being chained to SOMEONE" clarifies even blushing. I had not noticed before, I thought chains. Linda had a silver Is bother if you lose? "That gives me a reason to return to the ground, to stop, to be quiet, but ... that silence is not always good"

No answer, just hope. Perla is silent for a few moments, gathering his ideas.

Finally responds by closing his leg and hitting the ground. His face twists a moment, obviously it hurt. Far from admitting it, try to hide it with a sigh. The stubborn old Perla ... do not ever change.

"Pearl ...?"

"As I said, it's not always a good quiet. Sometimes it is uncomfortable and that creates complications ..."

"What do you mean?" To be honest, now I was very interested in what you had to say Perla. After all, we had been silent until now.

"Because!?" Suddenly screams and pushes me gently. Retraigo my wings for fear more than anything, "Why should we talk like idiots to be well and why we can not share our company in silence Why can not find anyone to share it with me? Asi was like ..." Suddenly stops and looks down, "That was how my father told me you knew you had met someone special to you. When you can shut up for a minute, an hour, a day, and still be comfortable at his side. Y not even feel the need to talk "

"That's good advice ..." I admit and try to get close, she does not react, which I take for good.

"The advice is good, but ..." She spoke again, "I never could find someone like that. Someone with whom I feel comfortable in both parts of my life. Dislike Rapid silence or sit still, those who like that are not fast enough "Before he could react, Pearl turns and hugs me tightly. My chest is soaked, but I could not care less "That's all I ask, Blu ... someone who can keep my rhythm, but also to stop, if you share your time talking, chain me to let me or her ... "

"Did someone give you a reason to land? Someone you show yourself that you were not the birds think?" Next, roughly guessing his thoughts.

"If ... exact ..." Maybe it would be convenient to stop here. Leave this conversation as completed. Pearl and I understand better and we are embracing. It's all good, right? We were quiet. Spend a minute, spend two, spend three ...

"Pearl ...?" I need a final answer yet.

"Hmm?"

"Is this awkward silence ...?" Pearl does not respond, just let more tears fall. Sobbing, I tremble ... "I need to know, Pearl ..." I insist. She tries to compose herself, stop mourn, but do not open your eyes. She can not speak. Open beak closes. No sound comes out of it. Give up and stop trying.

She just nods.

"Sorry ..." Make a barely audible whisper broken.

"Do not worry, we have time ..." I replied, almost without thinking. She looks up and her tears cease, for which I am grateful.

"Blu ...?" The confusion is obvious in his voice, but I'm confident.

"Just met, Pearl. We make time for you our comfortable silences. To make you see that no matter what you do, so that you become and where fence or fences ... how quickly we are chained and will follow"

"Blu ..."

"Maybe someday, Pearl, you see me as your motivation to land and stop. Maybe not, but as long as you're happy not matter ... and anyway, I will follow you"

She smiles at last. Do not know how, but even more apretá his embrace and still crying.

"Yeah ..." finally says "We have time ..."


End file.
